


Arranged, A Drabble

by phoenixflights



Series: Omegaverse Drabbles [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Viktor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Drabble, M/M, Omega Yuuri, Omegaverse, Shinto Wedding, a/b/o dynamics, mention of heat/mating cycles, traditional japanese wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 10:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10358673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixflights/pseuds/phoenixflights
Summary: Request from tumblr: Arranged marriage prompt for Viktuuri pls if that's allowed!Yuuri had his reservations about marrying Viktor but just maybe, things could work out.Better than the summary suggests. At least I hope it is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of blah before the actual drabble starts. I did my best to research traditional Shinto style weddings I cannot promise that everything is correct but if anyone who knows more on the subject wants to let me know how I did… That would be greatly appreciated. Below I have a reference for the meanings of some of the terms used in this drabble, again if they are wrong and need to be corrected or should be capitalized, anything like that, I’d love to know. I’m planning on writing the reception soon, and probably a bit of a prequel because for a drabble… this has a bit of a lengthy backstory that Smarty and I came up with. But enjoy! 
> 
> Terms to know:
> 
> shiromuku- is a traditional white kimono symbolizing pureness and that the bride, or Omega in this case, will take their husband’s family color.
> 
> Wataboushi- is what looks like a white hood, it symbolizes the obedience and patience
> 
> montsuki- is a type of black kimono with 1, 3, or 5 coats of arms on the shoulder, back and chest
> 
> hakama- kimono pants which are usually white and black striped
> 
> haori- a thigh-lenth kimono jacket, worn to enhance the formality of the outfit
> 
> (these aren’t mentioned but they are what Viktor is wearing, Viktor did most of the fawning over Yuuri in this drabble. But Yuuri will get his chance now that he’s warming up to him. ;) )
> 
> Norito soujou - Ritual prayer invoking the gods and reporting to the Emperor
> 
> The kannushi (shinto priest) announces the bridal couple’s marriages towards the altar of the shrine
> 
> The whole attendance stands up and bow
> 
> San san kudou - Exchanging of sake
> 
> The bride and the groom drinks sake 3 times from 3 sakazuki (shallow sake cups) increasing in size
> 
> Note that the 3 sakazuki has to touch the lips of both the bride and the groom a total of 9 times.
> 
> From each sakazuki sake is only sipped the first 2 times and then all the sake is drunk the third time.
> 
> Sake- Rice Wine

Yuuri kept his head bowed slightly keeping the appearance of seeming submissive to the Alpha beside him but his eyes were bright with a fiery defiance as the nervous scent rolled off of his soon to be husband in waves. He was too determined to be nervous though he felt a little bad for pushing the man away but with their parents insistence that they mate before the wedding despite his obvious aversion to the idea, he harbored an unwarranted wariness of him worried he might be pushy like their families. He had since proven that he at least wasn’t the type of Alpha who would just take what he wanted. Yuuri vowed to himself when he was told about the marriage that the Alpha would have to work hard to earn his affections, but that didn’t mean he wanted the poor guy to be miserable on their wedding day he had earned that at least. 

As they walked up the steps he let up on his control over his scent enough to let his calm fill the air in an attempt to help the Alpha relax some though he was doubtful at first that it would reach him due to the wataboushi, he has to force back his pleased grin to remain passive as he feels the man’s tenseness fade away just seconds later. The beginning of the ceremony goes by in a blur as the kannushi purifies them and their families before facing the altar and reading the Norito soujou, Yuuri bowing respectfully with the rest of the audience. He sneaks a few glances over at Viktor his cheeks flushing when he realized that the Alpha was doing the same, their curious glances are cut short as the kannushi hands Viktor the first small sakazuki of sake before they turn to face each other.  
Viktor takes a sip as instructed before passing the cup to Yuuri, the Omega accepting it trying to force his blush down as Viktor gives him a warm smile before taking his own sip then passing it back with a small reassuring smile of his own. Viktor drinks the rest of the sake then handing it back to the kannushi, the next slightly bigger sakazuki is given to Yuuri first and the process is repeated in the opposite order. Finally the third largest sakazuki is handed to Viktor passed back and forth, then returned to the kannushi after the cups had touched their lips nine times between them. 

Yuuri keeps the smile for Viktor trying his best to at least make this an enjoyable day for both of them as they walk closer to the altar together, Viktor clearing his throat before carefully reciting the wedding oath in strong voice despite the anxious scent tinging the air. Yuuri bites his bottom lip to keep from smiling at the accented Japanese giving Viktor a small reassuring nod when he notices him looking to him for approval. Yuuri let out a quiet sigh of relief, thanking god that this Alpha doesn’t seem too cocky and is willing to look to him to make sure he’s doing well. He just might see a promising future with Viktor, but he doesn’t allow himself to get too excited by the prospect knowing this is just his first impression of the man without a door between them. 

Viktor was elated and his heart felt full that his Omega, his Yuuri the one that had taken so much searching, had smiled at him. Several times even. He had done nothing but reassure him without any words since they had officially met at the beginning of the ceremony, and he was so grateful for him. He looked gorgeous in the traditional white and red shiromuku and even with the hood called a… Wataboushi, if he recalled correctly, he could see the light pink coloring his cheeks. The Shinto shrine was beautiful in itself but with Yuuri inside, it was so much more brilliant and awe-inspiring. He couldn’t wait to hold the Omega in his arms, ask him about all of his passions and dreams, and to kiss the soft lips that were upturned in an almost amused way.  
He had been devastated when Yuuri turned down his help through his heat but he was thankful after the fact because until that moment he hadn’t realized just how strong willed of an Omega he had been blessed with. As the miko steps forward to give them each a branch from a sakaki tree to present as an offering to the gods he smiles brightly at Yuuri almost in disbelief feeling his eyes well up slightly. They move forward again together just as they would for the rest of their lives to give the gods their offering, Viktor thanking them for giving him the beautiful man beside him. After presenting their offering they both bow twice then clap twice to safely close the ritual, Viktor taking a deep breath as he turns to Yuuri holding out his hand his deep blue eyes shining with unshed tears. Yuuri huffs out soft laugh as his hand slides into Viktor’s a shiver of elation running through him at the touch of the Alpha his eyes meeting Viktor’s unafraid, a satisfaction in the warm brown gaze.

“Yuuri… Thank you for doing me this honor.” He slips the ring on Yuuri’s finger a low rumble leaving his chest as pride swells within him. Yuuri ducks his head to hide his happy smile feeling a bit shy suddenly, reaching for Viktor’s hand and slipping the ring on his finger. He takes a deep breath to get his composure back, before saying quietly, “You’re welcome~.” He looks up at him through his lashes coyly, making the Alpha groan internally gently squeezing Yuuri’s hand. “What am I getting myself into…?” he murmurs to Yuuri as ceremony continues and the sake is poured for each of their families to share.

“You have no idea, Vitya.” He purposefully uses the Russian nickname humming happily when Viktor’s breath catches and his scent changes to one of desire. He doesn’t bother hiding his smirk as he leads his new husband over to their families, enjoying the traditional Shinto ceremony but looking forward to the western style reception they would be headed to shortly. Accepting the words of congratulations bowing in thanks, Viktor’s hand on his back making the Omega preen slightly and stand a bit taller knowing he already had the Alpha wrapped around his finger. This was definitely the start of something he could forward to….even if it was a rocky start.

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble is also posted on my tumblr. Phoenix-Flights. Please let me know what you think, this is my first fic. Thank you for reading!


End file.
